


Well Spent Bonding Time

by goresque



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresque/pseuds/goresque
Summary: Zane has a few questions for FL4K regarding their anatomy.





	Well Spent Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> My years of writing transformers porn has prepared me for this day
> 
> No beta we die like heroes

What Zane really liked figuring out was what made everyone tick. Him? He was a whiskey and subterfuge kinda guy. He’d take a tall glass of sarcasm and a good lay over just about everything else. That said, he was mostly looking for the latter at the moment. 

He’d gotten Moze pegged the moment he met her. She wasn’t hard to figure out, still young and spry and a thirst for the explosive. Amara was a bit trickier to figure out. She was strong, and awkward, but mostly strong. They’d gotten a pint and talked about their woes more than once since the start. 

The robot though. They were a mystery.

Zane liked to think himself rather transparent- not to say he didn’t lie or keep his plans close to his chest- but he’d never had much luck keeping his seduction outlines to himself. Which lead to his current predicament.

“I have not an inkling what you mean,” FL4K rumbled. They were stripping and wiping down their rifle, a methodical practice they kept a hard habit of whenever they all returned to Sanctuary III. 

“Was wondering if ya had anything under the coat,” Zane said, already regretting the four shots he’d downed to bring him to this poor plan of action. 

“I have a physical form, yes,” FL4K said, cocking their newly assembled rifle. It was a nasty looking Vladof sniper, which Zane knew had a scope and accuracy rating through the roof. He also knew FL4K wouldn’t hesitate to use it if they were offended by his curiosity. Not to kill, but shoot his foot off? Too easy to do with a machine’s precision. “Though I have a feeling that isn’t what you intend to see.”

“Well me ‘n the girls were chattin’, right? We was wondering what might be under that coat. The trousers specifically.” Zane waited for the shot to come. When it didn’t, he opened his eye and saw FL4K staring, as if contemplating. Zane tempted their ire once more, “Thought I may as well ask. Worst ya can say is none my business.”

It was the furthest thing from the truth. Zane only hoped FL4K didn’t kill him, if he’d offended them so. 

“You wish for sexual gratification,” they said, their optical light curving just slightly at the top. While Zane sputtered they continued, “You will be highly disappointed to find I do not possess a penile prosthetic, nor any type of valve you would feel comfortable penetrating.”

“No harm in askin’,” Zane wheezed out a nervous laugh. “Ya wouldn’t happen to have any kind of equivalent, would’juh?”

The question had come out before he could consider the ramifications. Instead of shooting him, FL4K pondered the question.

When they’d come to a conclusion, whatever it was, they set the rifle down and approached Zane. Just when he thought they would strangle the life out of him with their bare, cold hands, they walked right by him and shut the door to their cabin. 

“Privacy is preferred,” they said as they reached under the coat that hung from their pauldrons. They didn’t disrobe so much as reach to their belt drawn tight around their thin plating and let it fall to the floor. They slid a palm over a panel along their thigh and Zane thought perhaps they looked nervous. “I’ve never done this with a human before.”

“Oh!” All at once the implications seemed to hit Zane full force. He’d sobered up considerably since entering FL4K’s cabin, though he was sure his hands were still shaking. “Ya certainly cut to the chase, don’tcha?”

“I find no reason to delay it. You came here for sexual gratification, and I find myself curious,” FL4K said, one digit idly tracing the panel along their outer thigh. They sat on their bedroll, legs spread and Zane saw the smooth codpiece at the apex of their thighs. Instead of any type of genitalia, Zane watched as FL4K popped the panel along their thigh and revealed a delicate set of circuitry. 

“Curiosity oughta be a past time,” Zane chuckled, making the brave decision to kneel before the beastmaster. He examined the panel, finding there were two plug-ins to jack into, and right beside it was a cord that Zane realized extended from a winch when pulled on. 

“Gentle,” FL4K grunted, a hand coming to the nape of Zane’s neck. They didn’t push him down or pull him; their hand rested stationary on the junction between his neck and his shoulder, as if they were waiting. Zane hated to think they might be considering snapping his neck.

“Gonna need a little guidance,” Zane said, a calloused fingertip tracing the outline of a port. He took notice of the rattle it produced from FL4K, their helm tilted back and their optic shuttering closed. “What’cha like? How do I stick it to a few pinholes?”

Something equivalent to a snort greeted him. FL4K’s leg twitched as Zane fingered their panel. “There are many ways to interface.”

“Interface, huh? Sure sounds technical.” Zane dated to lean down and draw his tongue along the edge of the panel. The tantalizing action had FL4K arching, thighs trembling. A robot they may be, but Zane knew those tells, the way they pushed into his touch. It’d been a while for them both it seemed. 

FL4K was making small noises that, to Zane, sounded like a meat grinder with a bone stuck in it. However, he was encouraged to go on by the way FL4K’s grip on his shoulder tightened and pulled him closer. 

“What’s it feel like?” he asked, a finger tracing a port. FL4K was about to answer when Zane dipped his little finger inside of the port, and all that came out of the beastmaster was static. 

Zane almost leaned back down to lick the ports again when his finger was zapped by a small current. “Ouch. S’pose I won’t be doin’ that again, right?”

“If it’s any consolation,” FL4K huffed out, their cooling fans running at full blast, “That was… Delightful.”

“Was that it for you?” Zane’s eyebrows rose up, his face splitting in a wide grin. “Bit anticlimactic, that.”

“The joys of an electrical overload is that I can experience as many as I please without tiring,” FL4K said, their voice hinting at sharpness. Zane took that to mean he could keep touching. “Ah- oh-“

“Sorry, thought ya said ya could have as many as you please,” Zane teased, reaching for the spool of wire this time. He tugged it loose and stroked along the jack, pinching at the tip and admiring the way FL4K melted into a puddle of bliss. He continued his stroking, then used the jack to tease around the ports once more. He noticed several arcs of electricity spit up like hot oil whenever he let them connect. 

When FL4K could no longer vocalize, their voice box spitting static at him, Zane sunk the jack in home to complete the connection.

FL4K’s whole body convulsed, until they went limp. Zane was afraid he’d killed the poor bastard, until the distinct hum of running machinery returned to the eerily silent room. He hadn’t realized how much noise FL4K made until it stopped.

“You made me reboot,” FL4K said, sounding almost… testy. 

“S’pose I did.”

The robot seemed sheepish then, if it were possible. They slid their palms down along their thighs, as if smoothing out wrinkles. “That’s never happened before,” they expounded. “Not even with other mechanical beings.”

“Never thought to put rod A into slot B?” Zane teased, rolling back onto the balls of his feet. “S’alright. Always happy to be of service, in the self servicing department.” 

“I can visualize on my own,” FL4K grunted, their body slack and seemingly in no rush to rise. “Do you desire reciprocation?”

Zane laughed, admiring the way FL4K made a halfhearted attempt to sit up. “Nah. You settle in there, bandit-bot. Let’s save that learning experience for next time.”

Zane retraced his steps back to the cabin door, and shot FL4K a pair of finger guns. He barely heard FL4K acknowledge his statement with, “Of course. Next time.”


End file.
